Vencer la tentación
by Graystone
Summary: Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que resistirse o de lo contrario Regulus pasaría calamidades. Pero, ¿cómo iba resistirse? Era joven, era curioso... Tenía que hacerlo, aunque viviese en un entorno demasiado entrometido.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.

Este fic es para **Venetrix** como petición suya en el foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**.

* * *

Otra vez ese maldito ruido de muelles chirriando. La habitación de Regulus era contigua a la de su hermano Sirius y, para más inri, sus camas estaban pegadas a la pared que compartían, de modo que cuando uno hacía el más mínimo ruido sobre su cama, como moverse en sueños, el otro podía sentirlo desde la otra habitación. Y desde luego un ruido como el que estaba haciendo Sirius, ese golpeteo constante, ese arriba y abajo primero pausado, después frenético, capaz de llegar a un culmen… Pues como que Regulus lo oía perfectamente. Si a eso había que añadirle los "Ooooh" y los "Mmmm" que profería su hermano, ya era el colmo.

Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en su silla. Se puso los dedos en las sienes e intentó concentrarse.

—Puedes hacerlo, Regulus, puedes hacerlo. Puedes vencer la tentación. Ya has hecho esto otras veces…

Se refería por supuesto a la ingente cantidad de seminarios y charlas a las que había asistido para tratar de vencer el problema y que se impartían en la escuela por parte de un grupo ultraconservador. Entre sus argumentos estaban aquellos que decían que eso era peor que la magia negra, que dejaba secuelas en el cuerpo de por vida… Pero Regulus, aunque se lo había advertido muchas veces a Sirius, este no paraba. Por supuesto, no tenía marcas extrañas en el cuerpo, sino que al parecer cada día estaba mejor. Ni siquiera el habérselo dicho a sus padres hizo que su hermano parase, porque a Sirius Black obviamente le resbalaba lo que pensasen sus padres. Igualmente el Señor Tenebroso, a quien anhelaba unirse, odiaba esas prácticas.

Sirius muchas veces se reía de él. Le decía que no había ningún problema en ello, que por qué no experimentaba un poco, que tampoco se iba a morir o, peor, a caérsele la mano. Pero Regulus se negaba en rotundo. Era cierto que en Slytherin no tenían ese tipo de estímulos como para que se fuesen corriendo a sus habitaciones o a los baños para satisfacerse, ya que las tías de Slytherin eran muy cerradas y habían tenido una educación muy conservadora. Sólo de cuando en cuando salía alguna a la que todo eso le importaba una mierda.

Pero no podía resistirlo. La tentación era… muy fuerte. Tenía que hacerlo ya. Tampoco iba a ser algo malo, estaba sólo en su habitación, nadie podría verlo. Aunque claro, tendría que tener cuidado, porque su casa no era precisamente tranquila. Lo peor era su madre, que no era controladora sino lo siguiente. Con un hijo díscolo, Regulus era su última esperanza de perpetuar los valores familiares. Por eso se había pasado toda su vida como un diamante en bruto al que había en pulir y engarzar. Y por eso en lo que llevaban de día su madre había entrado en su habitación treinta y dos veces por razones diversas, desde traerle el desayuno, su ropa planchada hasta simplemente ver qué hacía, porque para eso era su madre, porque se tenía que enterar de todo.

Después estaba Sirius, que era un entrometido y un cabrón. Se reía siempre de él por cualquier cosa, desde la zancadilla de esta mañana que él mismo le había hecho hasta reírse por sus esfuerzos para no empezar a hacer eso. Y su padre… bueno, tampoco es que estuviese mucho en casa. Siempre estaba trabajando, si se le podía llamar trabajar a estarse todo el día en la taberna con los colegas, bebiendo hasta caer derrotados. Pero mamá siempre lo defendía, diciendo que papá tenía que trabajar mucho. Así se había encargado de recordárselo la decimosexta vez que entraba en la habitación. Sirius, por su parte, era más hábil que él y, aunque no podía utilizar la magia, si que se sabía un montón de trucos muggles para cerrar su puesta, de tal modo que su madre no podía entrar a ver qué hacía.

Pero… Merlín, no podía soportarlo. Era como si le estuviese llamando… Merlín, ¿tanto estaba perdiendo la cabeza? Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo de una maldita vez. Sí, lo iba hacer. Cerró la puerta, carente de pestillo, pero tenía que arriesgarse. Tenía que hacerlo ya, joder.

Se tumbó sobre la cama. ¿Y ahora qué? Se miró la entrepierna y pensó por un momento. ¿Qué se hace en estos casos cuando nunca lo has hecho ni te han explicado cómo hacerlo? Decidió echarle imaginación, así que se desabrochó los pantalones y se la sacó. Allí estaba como muerta, sin vida. Qué mal, ¿no? ¿Y ahora qué? Había oído que normalmente crecían de una manera monstruosa, pero la suya estaba empequeñecida y flácida. Decidió pues saltarse ese paso y ponerse a pensar en alguien. Una vez le dijeron que normalmente tienes que pensar en cosas que te gustan para excitarte. De modo que empezó a pensar en quidditch, pero la cosa seguía igual. Pensó en torturas y asesinatos, pero nada de nada. Pensó incluso en el Señor Tenebroso, pero eso hasta empeoraba la cosa. Sólo en un último instante se permitió pensar en una chica de su curso, una que estaba especialmente buena. Entonces, milagro, aquello funcionaba. Lo que era más, su cosita estaba empezando a crecer, pasando al estado de "cosa" a secas. Entonces sintió un irremediable deseo de cogerla, de estrujarla, de hacer ese arriba y abajo que hacía Sirius, como si quisiese liberar algo. Y así lo hizo. La cogió y empezó con el ejercicio. Y Merlín, qué ejercicio. ¿De verdad se había resistido a aquello todo ese tiempo?

Empezó a perder la noción, de modo que se olvidó de que la puerta seguía abierta, de tal modo que su madre, por trigésimo tercera vez, entró en la habitación.

—Regulus, cielo, vengo a traerte la merienda y ¡Oh, Merlín bendito!

La bandeja de plata carísima que transportaba el chocolate caliente y las pastitas voló por los aires. Su madre mostraba una mirada de profundo terror ante lo que estaba viendo. Para colmo, su hermano apareció detrás de ella.

—Sabía que estabas haciendo esto. Era eso o es que estabas haciendo punto. Casi me engañas. ¿Lo ves, todos caemos en algún momento? —para colmo de Regulus, Sirius se estaba riendo.

—Regulus, mi Regulus, ¿es que no has aprendido nada en la escuela? —lloraba su madre.

—Mamá, la escuela es el sitio menos apropiado para que se eviten estas cosas, ¿sabes?

Si aquello no era suficiente, apareció su padre, medio borracho.

—¡Buenas tardes, familia! ¿Por qué estáis todos aquí?

—Orion, tu hijo estaba t-o-c-á-n-d-o-s-e, ¿sabías?

Orion no pareció entender, pero si que cayó en la cuenta al ver a su hijo menor, todavía tumbado en la cama, todavía con la mano agarrando su cosa, que había vuelto a ser cosita. Al parecer Regulus no sabía que tenía que haberse tapado hace un buen rato. Un gesto de su padre advirtiéndolo hizo que por fin se tapase.

—¡Ahora que venían nuestros invitados, los Malfoy!

—Buenas tardes —saludó Abraxas Malfoy junto a su mujer y su hijo Lucius.

—Eh, ¿os importa que haya traído a mis amigos? De todos modos me daba igual lo que pensaseis —dijo Sirius. De repente, la habitación se estaba llenando de gente… Y Regulus, todavía tumbado en la cama, quería morirse. Desde luego tendría que esperar a volver a Hogwarts. ¿Sería capaz?


End file.
